Sephiroths Side...To aeris.
by KuPoO
Summary: Aeris died to Sephiroth...so everyone thought. Nobody ever asked him what happened. Until now.
1. The Nightmare Begins

Cloud...stop.....  
  
What!? ...I nearly killed her...  
How? Who said that...  
  
Mother...Aeris is trying to stop you...  
Shall I make her falter in her prayer?  
Kill her? Never! Mother...I don't want  
To kill her. Thats why I stopped Cloud.  
  
KiLlLlL heeeer.....Kill her.....  
She is not worthy...why do you have  
feelings for this creature? She is  
trying to stop us...Put her out of  
her misery.  
  
No...Mother...No....Aeris is only  
doing what she has to..Don't kill  
her for what she cannot control...  
  
Fine....I'll do it myself.....  
  
AHHHHH!!!! Stop it MOTHER!!!! Ahh!!  
*raises head slowly...* Hahahaha...  
Sephiroth, you weak fool. I'll do it  
myself then. Foolish child.  
*Brings sword down for slaying...*  
~Mother...Stop it...Give me back my  
body! Stop it NOW!~ Hahahahahahah...  
*Aeris falls down to the ground...  
Dead.*  
  
Sephiroth! You...you...monster...How  
could you? My eyes are burning....  
My mouth is dry.....  
I can't even think straight....  
She will never cry, laugh,  
or get mad again. All because of  
you...  
  
You act as if you have feelings.  
  
As if I don't!? You killed Aeris, you  
Monster! Of course I have feelings, what  
do you think?!  
  
Fool...You only think you have feelings.  
You can't have feelings...because...  
  
Because what!?  
  
*Sephiroth's body flies into the air*  
Because...you are a puppet.  
*Regains control*  
Mother...Aeris is dead...mother...I'll  
never forgive you! I'll kill you myself,  
by becoming a God! Meteor won't kill you...  
But godhood can.... Mother...you killed  
Aeris. Now I will kill you. I will never  
see Aeris again...and Cloud will think  
she was his. And...Aeris will never  
forgive me...MY eyes are burning,   
MY mouth is dry...I...hate you...your  
not mother...YOU'RE the monster.  
  
Foolish mortal...Haha...Try to attain godhood,  
you'll only fail. Because I am Jenova. Your  
mother wasn't even strong enough to handle  
only my cells.  
  
JENOVA...die. 


	2. Godhood Awaits?

"That was the beginning of...my story." Sephiroth laughs coldly at the statement, and soon freezes in his movements.  
  
"So what makes you think you have the right to become a god?" The smooth, dark figure laughed just as coldly as Sephiroth ever could, and even more. It's outline showed fear in itself.  
  
Sephiroth smiled at this, "If I can become a god without help, I have the right."  
  
"Of course you do...but if thou fails to truly become a god...you will only be a fallen, one-winged angel. Do you really want to take that chance?" The figures movements were the same as before, the same cold laugh, but now...the cold, glowing eyes could be seen.  
  
"Even so...I doubt that would happen."  
  
"Your already failing to become a god, your reasons provide the outline for failure. Vengeance on the ones who killed your love? Hahaha...godhood is nothing like that, you fool! For coming here and saying such foolishness, I think I'll kill you now!" The figure violently moved its fist, the eyes were gleaming, and the darkness started disappearing.  
  
Sephiroth showed no fear, no movement, no care. "Vengeance upon Jenova not only does me justice, but the planets justice as well...The destruction it reaped will lay all souls to rest...even mine...almost. I not only seek vengeance. I seek the power to ressurect Aeris. And I know those fools will never find out how to save her."  
  
"Sephiroth...I see your reasons....I guess I won't kill you...Because if you do fail to become a god, you will be killed anyways. There is no way without immortality to fight back. Do you understand, weak fool? With power comes responsibility, and without responsibility, comes the wing of a fallen angel...marking death to hell."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course...and that's not all. Oh no, theres more! I'll also kill the traitors that ran from Jenova. Hahahaha...and since you're alive, I think I'll kill you...unless of course...you tell me where the black materia is."  
  
"Hmm...You'll kill me if I don't tell you? I think I'll do that to you...you honestly think you have a chance of killing me?"  
  
"I'm tired of your empty threats, tell me where the black materia is...now....or else I will kill you. I have no problem doing so."  
  
"Was Aeris not a traitor?"  
  
"Aeris -was- fighting."  
  
"Hahaha...sure she was...and then you killed her...oh...are you getting mad now? What shall I ever do? Run from the great Sephiroth, who fails to even control himself. You have no chance, weak fo-" Blood spilled from its gut, the creature moans one last word..."The black materia...is in the temple of the ancients...now please...cure me..."  
  
"Of course I will cure you...no problem...thank you for telling me where the temple of the ancients is. But before I can cure you, I will have to slash you again." The creature moans more, for a few seconds, and then lays silent in its own blood. "Darn...I guess cure magic won't work on dead people. Too bad.... You really shouldn't have talked about Jenova killing Aeris. It gets me very upset...I don't like that one bit." Sephiroth smiled a wry smile...laughing as he walked away.  
  
"Goodbye, Professor Gast...as you can see... Jenova cells did not make you a bit strong enough to challenge me. Although I do, and always will respect your vast knowledge. May the novice replace you." 


	3. I love you, Seph

"Aeris...I'll find a way to bring you back. Cloud and his friends won't stop me. Aeris...I want to love you so tenderly...because you were the only one who ever loved me. A creature of destruction...I was Jenovas' creature. I hated all, but when you came..."  
  
Sephiroths' eyes grew red; a large change from the usual cold, green mako eyes. Sephiroth stared at the picure again...she was so beautiful. Pink dress, brown hair made into a braid...and a pink bow to match. Her smile so grand and magnificent...Jenova stole it all.  
  
"Aeris...I can still remember when we first met. I wonder if you do. When we were children, we talked behind Professor Gast and Hojo's backs. We weren't supposed to meet, but you found me so interesting. You were a very wordy child, excited easily. And I was...an invention for Shinra."  
  
Sephiroths' head ached from the memories, destruction reaped his heart. Yet, he had to remember, or else the entire reason of his life would be forgotten. Aeris was his only goal.  
  
"Before you went to pray against me, we talked again...we hadn't talked for a long time, ever since you and your Mom got away. I was never so lucky...I didn't know my mother. Everyone told me she was Jenova, but I never saw her...and I know now that it wasn't her that is my mother, because...she can't be...she said so herself...that mother couldn't take the cells...."  
  
"We talked alot through my psychic link...Ever since that day I died 5 years ago...ah....7 years ago? Whatever....Ever since that day...that they thought I died. Jenova signaled for me, she reached to me. She yearned for me, because I had her cells, I was her 'son'...I was just a creation for her to use for her mass destruction. But, Jenova was not the only one to talk to me...You reached for me too, Aeris...You reached for a different reason, however. You wanted me for...."  
  
Sephiroth grimaced at the picture, shaking his head. "You wanted me for more than just a puppet to protect you....You cared. Not like everyone else. Not like my parents...heck...how can I say that. I don't know either of them. I thought I knew who my mother was, but I know neither!"  
  
"Sephiroth....be gentle." The voice wisped through his head.  
  
"A...A...Aeris? I...will....because you were more than the others...you cared. I love you, Aeris."  
  
"I hope we can be together soon, hehe! I've still got this nice dress from sector 6 to show you! You missed it!"  
  
"Aeris...we'll meet soon."  
  
"I love you too, Seph. I must go now, my time away from the planet is short...Goodbye, Seph..."  
  
"No...Don't go! I haven't heard enough of your voice! Already....gone...thank you Aeris. For giving me the memory of your voice once more. Your an angel...and I'll be your god." 


End file.
